1. Field of the Invention
A stratified paper towel includes a first dense layer of Kraft fiber blend and unitary therewith a second layer of bulky anfractuous fiber blend wherein the first and second layers enhance a rate of absorption and water holding capacity for the paper towel, the weight of the dense layer of Kraft fiber blend being no less than about the weight of the bulky anfractuous fiber blend.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, paper towels have been constructed of a fiber blend material. Normally, creping of the fiber blend material provides an improvement in the absorbency attribute. However, the rate of absorption is often sacrificed for capacity. An absorbent paper towel using blended fibers which includes a denser top layer for strength and an anfractuous bottom layer for improved water absorption capacity without sacrificing rate of absorption has not hithertofore been developed.